


【2Y】请櫻井さん为自己的勾引行为负责/R

by Eve_Ranko



Category: 2Y - Fandom, 二翔 - Fandom, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【2Y】请櫻井さん为自己的勾引行为负责/R

二宫和也不是第一次来这个酒吧，不过是因为之前同事推荐心血来潮看看和自己平时去的有什么不同，事实证明酒吧都差不多，大概不会再来了吧…至少在他目光落在一个服务员身上前是这么想的。  
从那之后他就变成了这里的常客。  
对方今天也穿着西装在他身边清理吧台，深呼吸一口气还能闻到他身上淡淡的香味。身上的西装似乎有些紧，完美将他身上的肌肉和曲线暴露在外，胸前的挂牌写着他的名字。  
「樱井翔」低声念出服务员的名字，那人像是听到他的声音抬头看向他，迷茫的双眼眨了两下，二宫和也冲他笑笑没说话。  
眼神几乎一直跟随他，偶尔对上目光对方也是瞬间移开，垂头继续做自己的工作。看到对方进了休息室，没过多久又出来进了厕所，二宫把一早准备好的钱压在早已空掉的酒杯下离开。  
樱井翔被抓入隔间时脑子还是懵的，他不就是洗了个脸，怎么等他把脸上水擦干净后却发现自己和刚才店里的客人一起在厕所隔间？  
「…这、这位客人请问有、有什么事吗？」有些不知所措，想去偷偷解开门锁的手被人抓住，脖子上的领带被人瞬间解开，双手捆在胸前，「等、请解开…唔…」  
嘴唇被对方的堵住，请求吞回肚，捆住的双手抵在他胸前阻止人更加靠近，殊不知他这样轻手轻脚的推搡反而会让人坠入更深的情欲。  
松开人的双唇，睁开眼看到樱井翔因为缺氧变红润的脸颊和舔舐着自己双唇的舌头，还有因为情欲变得有些湿润的双眸，二宫和也心里好似漏了一拍。  
「哈啊…请、请您放开我…」调整好呼吸，樱井翔认真地看着面前的人，被束缚的手放到人面前希望他能解开。  
「想尽办法好不容易把我勾引到这里来的服务员先生真的想让我离开？」把他双手拍开举过头顶，脸向人凑近小声在他耳边说话，另一只手将西装的纽扣一颗颗解开。  
「客、客人您在说什么？」头偏到一边，如果他耳朵没那么红或许二宫和也还会稍微怀疑一下自己刚才是不是会错了意，当然对方既然愿意继续与他这么玩他也不介意。  
「还嘴硬？我每次来你都会去更衣室换衣服吧？」西装被掀开，里面的白色衬衫半透明紧贴在对方身上，两颗微微挺立的乳首自然是显眼的，指腹隔着衬衫划过人胸膛，指尖停留在乳尖轻刮，手掌能感受到对方身体传来的战栗。  
「…我、唔…我不清楚你在说什么…」二宫和也满脸不认同地看着对方，大概是认为他不应该在这种情况下继续嘴硬，惩罚般掐了一把乳首引来对方一阵惊呼。  
「照你这么说衣服变紧是我的错觉？…那要不继续解释一下为什么每次在我正前方收拾桌子都会把屁股翘起来？」隔着西装裤在人屁股上落下一巴掌发出清脆的声音，手又回到胸前不厌其烦地玩弄那颗，无视对方弓起来的背和另一边明显的邀请。  
「…我没有…哈啊…另、另一边…」话音刚落就把唇瓣闭紧，大概是不敢相信自己刚才说了什么。  
二宫和也毫不意外地笑出声，低头含住他另一边乳首，闭上双眼用舌头挑逗他那处的欲望。衬衫那里被口水弄湿变透明，露出挺立的乳尖和乳晕。  
「啊、这么说把酒杯递给我时每次都会碰到指尖也是偶然？清理吧台总能闻到你身上的香气也是偶然？趁我不注意时瞟我也是偶然？」  
「…嗯…就是偶然！」赤红的耳朵、脸颊、脖子，无一不说明刚才那些举动是对方故意的行为，却还是夹杂着呻吟大声进行了反驳。  
也不知他决定嘴硬到何时，脸靠近人脖颈，吸吮那附近的皮肤留下一个个淡淡的红印，手转移阵地将人的皮带和裤子解开掉地上。凉风吹过，樱井翔想要夹紧双腿却是夹住了对方插入自己腿间的膝盖。  
「你看看身体都比你诚实。」二宫和也语气里带着笑意，膝盖抵在他胯间有意无意地在会阴处蹭蹭。  
手贴上他半硬的性器，食指的指腹在顶端摩擦，顺着往下划过柱身，根部，撩拨起人的欲望。另一手探入内裤揉弄臀部，指尖在穴口周围打转。  
「…不要…放开我…」樱井翔抬起下巴靠在门上喘气，眼角落下眼泪，手似乎是想要把对方手推开又完全不用力，反倒扭动着的身体更像是在附和二宫的动作。  
「直到现在櫻井さん还在嘴硬？」二宫和也手离开他身体，不顾因为液体变得有些粘粘糊糊的手掌，伸入对方西装的口袋，从里面把装有液体的透明瓶子拿出来，「那么能否请您解释一下这个东西？」  
「这是…」左右飘忽的视线，大概又在想什么借口，正想堵住人嘴，却突然被他抱在怀，原本二宫捆领带的方式也比较松，随手挣扎几下就掉落在地。对方下巴放他肩膀上，双唇轻贴在他耳垂，说话吐出的热气让人感到更兴奋，「…这当然是为了能让客人您方便操我了。」  
「唔…哈啊…好厉害、客人的肉棒在翔ちゃん嘴里变大了…嗯…」樱井翔坐在马桶盖上，全身光裸能让人把他的反应都收入眼内，嘴里含着二宫和也的下身说话含含糊糊，无法将整个含入口内只好用双手配合嘴的动作。  
双手被下令不允许摸自己只好用大腿蹭双腿间的，又因为这样不上不下的快感变得更难受。  
闭上双眸，像是在吃什么美食一样吸吮对方的性器，时不时伸出舌头舔舐。似乎是早习惯了性器的味道没表现出任何不适，白色液体喷到脸上也毫不介意，用舌头把嘴边的液体卷入口里吞掉。  
看着樱井翔迷离的眼神和微张的双唇，二宫和也感觉自己刚释放的下体又有了感觉，抹掉人脸上的液体拇指压住他下唇托起下巴。  
「这么会勾引人，櫻井さん是被多少人玩过了？」本以为对方会立马害羞转移视线，谁知他扬起嘴角含住他拇指，眼里满是挑衅。  
「你猜？」  
樱井翔见二宫和也盯着他半晌没有动作，眨了眨眼睛起身挂在人脖子上，充分发挥长腿的优势用双腿间的细小缝隙摩擦对方性器。  
「不准备继续了？」撅起嘴有些不满地看着面前的人，撒娇的语气无比甜腻。  
二宫和也脸上的笑意在摸到樱井翔湿润的臀部后消失，也是这时才意识到对方刚才坐的地方早就被弄湿，一滩透明液体停留在那。  
手指顺利进入人体内，多亏了提前润滑体内变得松软，很快就能容纳下三根手指，手指擦过一点怀里人瞬间颤抖着射出。  
不过这样还不够，从口袋里掏出刚才发现的润滑油揭开瓶盖，对着人下面的穴口将润滑油一股气挤入，将空瓶放一边。  
「不能浪费啊櫻井さん，你看着都掉地上了。」液体顺着大腿流下，滴地板上，对于他这种浪费行为二宫和也在樱井翔的臀部留下红红的手印，「夹好。」  
「说起来还没和櫻井さん做自我介绍？直接叫Kazu吧。」揉揉怀里明显已经有些虚脱却又不得不把注意力放在后穴以防液体滴落的人，让他枕在自己肩膀上稍作休息。  
樱井翔深呼吸几口气离开二宫和也的怀抱，背对着人撅起屁股，双手把臀瓣分开。  
「这、这里…想要被Kazu的肉棒填满…呜…！！」整根没入体内，头埋在手臂里轻声呜咽，腿同时软了下来勉强靠着双手抵在门板才得以保持站立的姿势。  
虽然后穴的确早被扩张松软，但整根没入依旧让人感到体内肿胀，对方的抽插让人全身酥麻不由得夹紧后穴。对方在体内肆无忌惮地抽插，液体被慢慢带出，下半身几乎都变得湿湿的，地板上一滩水几乎要让人误以为身下的人被快感逼到失禁。  
抬起人的腿把他翻过来面对面，也不管对方还有没有剩余的体力强行让他用双腿圈住自己腰间保持平衡，满脸的泪水差点让二宫和也以为对方刚从水里出来，伸出舌尖一点点把泪水舔干净，紧接着又开始对准他敏感点进行新一轮的抽插。  
「…嗯…啊…不要了、Kazu再、再快一点…呜…」拼命甩头想要逃离令人窒息的快感，完全没有控制呻吟的意思，早已忘记所在地还算是个公共场合，但对于自己究竟在喊些什么好像也没了意识，只是单纯地遵循自己的欲望喊出声。  
拼命附上他性器的内壁也逐渐吞噬掉二宫和也的意识，自动无视掉了前面的字，加快在人体内的速度。樱井翔射出来的同时夹紧后穴，突如其来的紧致加上对方一直在耳边的呻吟二宫在同一时间和人达到高潮，射入人体内。  
性器离开后穴带出液体，把精疲力竭的人抱在怀里，整理自己的仪表。  
「辛苦了，櫻井さん有带备用衣服吗？」二宫和也看向地上被不少液体弄湿的衣物，却并没有让他回答问题的意思，直接角落的包里掏出衣物递给他，「只有裤子和衬衫，可能有点小櫻井さん就先凑合一下吧。」  
意识模糊又感到疲惫的樱井翔没感觉这有什么不对，直接让二宫和也帮他穿上，湿掉的衣服全部塞包里，公主抱将人抱起。  
「去我家？」  
「嗯…Kazu，」迷糊中樱井翔点了点头答应他的要求，睁开眼搂住二宫和也的脖子靠近他耳朵悄声说道，「悄悄告诉你哦…其实…这是我第一次…不过是平时经常在家做想象模拟…」  
「……好好休息。」  
二宫和也怀疑如果对方继续说下去他会等不到回家直接当场把樱井翔再干一次。


End file.
